The Unlikely Couple
by iluvglee1
Summary: Hello guys, this is my try at a chuck fic. Im only on the 2nd season so i dont know yet anything later than 2nd season but tell me what you think if this. They may be a little OOC. Chuck/Casey slash. Rated T just in case may change rating later. Ellie/Devon (capt. Awesome)
1. Chuck vs The Feelings

**Hey guys this is my new fic! :D**  
**-**  
CH.1  
As Chuck was standing behind the Nerd Herd desk, daydreaming about Casey _again_, he hadn't noticed that there was a customer.

Casey looked over at the Nerd Herd desk where a girl was trying to get Chuck's attention. He walked over to the desk. "I'll get his attention for you. Bartowski!" Casey slammed his hand down on the desk.

Chuck jumped and looked at the man he was previously daydreaming about then to the girl. "Sorry. What can I do for you?" Chuck asked her.

Casey walked away but kept his eyes on them. The girl smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "I dropped my cell phone and it cracked. Can you please fix it?" She asked with a bright smile.

Chuck nodded and took her phone. "Sure thing, no problem."

"Oh thank you so much." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him the best she could with the desk between them.

After she left, Casey walked over to Chuck. "During break you need to meet me in the back." And with that Casey walked away. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but continued his work.

Chuck grabbed his cell phone, just in case he gets any texts or calls, and walked toward the back. It was 15 minutes later, break time, and he was on his way to the back to meet Casey. When he got to the back room Casey was already there waiting for him.

Chuck opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Casey held his index finger to his mouth to signal Chuck to be quiet. Casey walked quietly over to Chuck. He got very close to Chuck, in his personal space, and looked closely behind Chuck's ear.

Chuck sucked in a deep breath, thinking, 'Too close Casey too close. Stay calm Chuck.'

Casey lifted his hand, and took something off Chuck. He pulled a little sound proof box out of his pocket and put whatever he got from behind Chuck's ear in it.

"What is that Casey?" Chuck asked.

"Its a bug. That girl with the cracked cell phone put it on you. This box is a sound proof box." Casey answered putting the box into his pocket.

Chuck nodded in understanding then turned around to look out the window. As he was watching a guy walked past and Chuck stiffened, then the flash started.

**Thanks for reading please review. ;) sorry that its so short.**


	2. Chuck vs The Bad Guy

CH.2  
"Chuck?" Casey called through Chuck's flash. When Chuck's flash was over he gasped and turned around to Casey. Casey walked over to Chuck.

"Bartowski?" Casey asked again. "What did you see?"

Chuck blinked and shook his head. "I flashed on that guy that was walking by. His name is Alex Abrahms. He's a murder, a counterfeiter, and a robber."

"Ok, breathe Bartowski, lets get back to the front before break is over." Casey said.

Chuck nodded and followed Casey out. As they got closer to the front Chuck noticed the man known as Alex and tugged at Casey's shirt. "Casey." Chuck whispered.

Casey stopped and turned around. "What Bartowski?" Casey asked.  
Chuck pointed quickly to the man and Casey turned back around to look at him. "That's him, Casey, that's Alex Abrahms."

Casey turned back to Chuck. "We need to get out of here before he sees us." Casey said starting back to the back.

Chuck went to turn back around, but it was too late. Chuck turned and walked to Casey's side. "Casey its too late he saw us," Chuck looked behind him then back ahead. "And he's following us." Chuck told Casey.

Casey glanced back then turned back in front of him. "On 3 start running for the back door." Casey whispered. "1," Casey started counting. "2,3." And Chuck and Casey both started running as fast as they could to the back of the store and out to Casey's car.

As Chuck and Casey got out of Casey's car they were stopped in their tracks. Standing before them was Alex Abrahms with a gun pointed at them. "Don't worry, i texted Sarah earlier when we found out who he was and what he looked like. She should be here soon." Casey whispered to Chuck.

The man smiled and chuckled, then cocked the gun. Chick turned to Casey. "Casey just in case we don't live through this, i have to do this." Chuck leaned in and connected their lips.

They heard a gunshot and Chuck pulled away from Casey. Both Chuck and Casey turned to the sound of the shot to see Sarah lowering her gun. Chuck walked over to Sarah. "Thank you so much Sarah, i really thought Casey and I were about to die." Chuck quickly gave Sarah a hug.

"You're welcome Chuck. Now i'll take Alex into custody and treat his wound. And i'll leave you and Casey to talk." Sarah started to walk away but Chuck grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Sarah, he's going to kill me."

Sarah smiled sympathetically. "Well Chuck, if you live, come talk to me after you two are done." With that Sarah walked away from Chuck.  
Chuck took a deep breath then walked over to Casey. "Uh, hey Casey, I'm-"

Casey grabbed the collar of Chuck's shirt and dragged him into his house.  
Casey pushed Chuck against when it was closed. "Uh C-Casey? W-Wha-"

"Just shut up." Casey said, then he did the last thing Chuck thought he would do, he leaned in and kissed Chuck.

**There you go guys, hope you liked this chapter, it was my try at a cliffhanger.**


End file.
